


There Is No Us

by princesstrxsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance, im not a good writer, terushima yuuji goes grr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstrxsh/pseuds/princesstrxsh
Summary: Terushima Yuuji and his lover, Hirose Emi, get into an unexpected scuffle.Hirose Emi belongs to @joyfulwriting on ao3 and @seijhoe_ on twitterplease don't mind my writings its v badThis was inspired by the audio 'There Is No Us' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un4JZPSXIGY





	There Is No Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyfulwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/gifts).



> tw// cussing, slight violence, fighting

“What’s going on?” Terushima questioned, examining the boxes littering the floor and the vacancy of Hirose’s personal items. He had just gotten back from his job, being let off at 16:00 on the weekends and 18:00 on weekdays. He expected to come home to an empty home since Hirose tended to work for half an hour longer than he did. Instead, he returned to an apartment that held his items strawn out and Hirose’s stuffed in several moving boxes.

 

Hirose popped up from behind a box, smiling widely at her boyfriend of two years, “Hey, Yuuji!” She greeted him while packing up some more items into a box. Terushima slowly walked forward after discarding his shoes on the half-filled shoe rack.

 

“What’s going on?” He repeated, unsure if he had done something wrong somehow or if she was leaving him. He knew for a fact he didn’t cheat on her, he was loyal and believed their relationship had such a strong amount of trust that neither needed to question each other.

 

“Oh, I got a new job offer over in Shizuoka, so they asked me to move! It’s a great opportunity and the pay raise will help both of us!” Hirose looked up, eyes gleaming but, something was off. Her manner seemed a bit fake, as if she was convincing herself more than anyone else. Yet, her words were still true; her job had called and offered a raise if she moved to Shizuoka, but it was up for debate.

 

“So… you’re just, leaving?” Terushima was aghast. His lover was just up and leaving, as if it was normal and something that wouldn’t tear their relationship in two. He watched Hirose carefully, noting the sudden change in attitude.

 

“I mean… just last week, you said you wanted me out of the house, remember?” Her eyes seemed to be teary and even a tad sullen. He pondered for a moment, before a snippet of what could be mistaken as such appeared in his mind.

 

_ “Emi, I love you but, I really need you out of the house right now,” Terushima stated as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he closed his eyes in irritation. Hirose was standing in the doorway, staring at him before simply complying and leaving, not a word more spoken between the two. _

 

Terushima hadn’t thought much of it. “Wait-- is that what this is about? That’s why you’ve decided to just, up and leave me?” His voice was slowly elevating, gradual but not enough to the point one could notice. 

 

Hirose paused for a moment, “I mean you’re acting like me leaving town is all about me turning over a new leaf but it’s really… it’s really about you. I mean you need me gone, just say so! Just tell me you don’t give a shit about me.” Her voice rose erratically as she stood up fully, the item in her hand dropped into the box next to her.

 

Terushima gaped at her in shock and confusion, wondering how the situation escalated so quickly. “Because you leaving town  _ is _ you turning over a new leaf! You’re leaving behind your friends, your cousins,  _ me _ !” His voice rose to a shout at the end, his right foot stepping forward as his left arm rose to his chest as his voice wavered a tad.

 

“You’re being overdramatic! I’m just taking the opportunity!” She tried to reason, attempting to convince herself more than anyone else. “Why can’t you try to understand that this is for  _ me _ ! Not for you! Not everything is about you! I should be allowed to take some time for myself!” Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, her stance resembling Terushimas as she gradually moved closer to him.

 

“I tried. I really… tried. But…” His voice nearly quivered at the end as he kept his eyes downcast, no longer having the will to even look at her. He didn’t understand how it came to this, how their relationship that was once filled with so much love and trust escalated into  _ this _ ; something so hate filled and  _ toxic _ that it affected a simple talk.

 

“But what?! Don’t you fucking lie to me!” She near screeched at him, tears beginning to violently pour as the pent up anger she had over miniscule to major things began flooding out.

 

“I don’t know what you want…” Terushima hesitantly spilled out, his hands balling and clenching into fists. He was smart, this was something that didn’t seem obvious but he knew this, and the fact that he couldn’t figure out what the fucking problem was irritated him to no end. He wanted to solve this, because he honestly and truly believed that Hirose Emi was the love of his life, the woman he wanted to marry and wake up to every day. But if their relationship didn’t get better, then he would slowly lose hope.

 

“You were running. That’s what I want you to say!” It was hard to decipher what Hirose said as she began to sob, hiccups coursing through her system. Terushima wasn’t sure if he should’ve felt guilty or not, but he definitely did at the sight of her tears rolling down in large drops down her face.

 

“ _ I was running?!  _ I  _ was running _ ?!” Terushima shouted incredulously as he bursted into a fit of rage. “You can stand there and cry all you fucking want about me yelling at you, that’s one fucking thing, but  _ I was running _ !? Are you serious?! You’re the one running right now! You’re running from your friends! From your university! From  _ us _ !” 

 

“Yeah well maybe I wouldn’t be running if you paid more fucking attention to me! To  _ our _ relationship!” She yelled, poking his chest with her index finger as she got in his face. Her face was red, her nose was runny, and her eyes were puffy with tears streaming down incessantly. 

 

“You’re acting like I fucking owe you something! Do I owe you now? Do I get to show how worthy I am of your sacrifices now? I live in this cage for you and not breathe for you! You stand there, and you think about what I have been doing and about everything I have ever told you and you tell me who wouldn’t run.” Terushima was panting at the end of his outburst. He had done everything -  _ everything _ \- for Hirose; he stuck by her when she met back with her ex Kuroo Tetsurou, he helped her learn to love and trust again, he helped her  _ rebuild her life. _ And now, now she framed it as if he owed her something for this. As if he owed her for being in her very presence. He had stayed and done  _ everything _ for her; he had restricted his own life to satisfy her, to be there and be the best damn boyfriend he could be for her. 

 

“You wanna know who wouldn’t run? Someone capable of being in a relationship, someone capable of being alone. If you were someone capable of being alone, someone capable of not suffocating me--” She was hyperventilating as she spout out these words, nearly spitting on his face as she struggled to regulate her breathing. She was so conflicted; she wanted to stay with him and love him, but she felt as though he himself didn’t love her to the point where they could be in a happy, two way relationship. 

 

“I wasn’t suffocating, I was trying to show you--” Terushima started to protest, his wording and posture becoming erratic and stiff as he tried to regulate his thoughts into coherent words. He had tears streaming down his face now, his eyes were wide and his hair was messy from the amount of times he ripped at his hair. He didn’t want to lose her, he wanted to reason with her. This fight seemed so irrational - neither seemed to know why it even started and he just wanted it to  _ end _ . 

 

“You were trying to save ME,” Hirose yelled, emphasizing the ‘me’ as she pushed him back. It was only a nudge, nothing that could really hurt him, but it showed the severity and the intensity of emotions both had pent up. It was catastrophic, and neither seemed willing to back down from the argument they had somehow started. 

 

“I was trying to save US!” Terushima wailed, his voice cracking at the end as his lips quivered. He was honest, he wanted to save the both of them and it was such a struggle that it was breaking him on the inside. The amount of nights he spent crying and thinking to himself,  _ is this really what I want? It’s for Emi, I can endure it a little longer. _ But now, now he didn’t know if he could take it any longer. This fight, this screamfest, was causing some sort of tranquility within his mind. Things were becoming clearer while other things that he couldn’t even recall were becoming hazier. Things were jumbled; he knew everything but nothing at the same time. 

 

“THERE IS NO US! There is no this! There is no future… not anymore.” 

 

The silence that lingered after that caused the tension in the air to skyrocket. The only sounds being the muffled sobs from Hirose as she broke down, falling to her knees. Terushima made no action to move forward and console her. He just stared, her last words sinking in slowly.

 

_ “THERE IS NO US!” _

 

The tears rolling down his face slowly ceased in what seemed like an hour but in reality, was only five minutes.

 

He wordlessly shifted his stance, turning around to the door as he grabbed his shoes off of the shoe rack. He adjusted his jacket and fixed his hair as he slipped his shoes back on. He turned around to look at his fallen ex-lover, “Have a nice life, Hirose-san,” he blankly stated as he opened the door, walked through, and slammed it shut.

 

The only sounds that could be heard was the wailing of Hirose Emi as she called for her lover to return to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you had to read this if you stumbled upon it


End file.
